Sword Art Online: Love's Eternal Flame
by shock7123
Summary: After the integration of the World Seed to the Alfheim servers which lead to the integration of Aingrad into Alfheim, life continues on, and love grows deeper. Rated M for content in later chapters. Please R&R if you want me to continue.


Sword Art Online: Loves' Eternal Flame

Chapter One: In the Beginning

**What's up guys?! I am back with a little spur-of-the-moment project. I figure, hey, the last sotm project I did turned into Spyro: The Ambiance of Love. So yes, I am writing my very own S.A.O. fanfiction. Please don't hesitate to R&R, I really do appreciate any and all feedback as long as no flamers try to start a war. Enjoy J. **

It had been almost six months now since Kirito and Asuna had cleared Alfheim Online and created their own world, thanks to the world seed that had been gifted to Kirito by Akihiko Kayaba. Hundreds of new players had flocked to the S.A.O./ Alfheim server that Kirito managed now. The damage that had been done by Suko took three months of hard work for Kirito to help fix (the company that took over Alfheim and the new World Seed games let him keep his administrator status), but that didn't stop him, his girlfriend, or his cousin from playing their new game, which as of yet was still unnamed. Kirito and Asuna had both reset their stats when Aingrad became a part of their server, of their new virtual reality. Many of the new players had been on S.A.O. back when it was a deadly game, and many more wanted to see what the infamous M.M.O. was all about. The death system worked more like Alfheim in that players could be revived, or they would respawn in ten minutes back at either the Town of Beginnings, the last non-inn bed they slept in, or in their home territory in Alfheim. Many of the former sword art players wanted nothing more than to actually play the game for fun, and the new guilds that formed focused more on being the biggest, baddest, most amazing guild in either territory. When in Aingrad, the rendering of character models was still the same as the original S.A.O. However, once a player left the boundaries of the floating castle, the player would once again have access to their fairy abilities and flight. The combination of Alfheim and Sword Art had been a major pain in the neck for all involved, but the game was now the most amazing thing that anyone had ever seen.

The real world is a prime place for our young heroes as well. Asuna and Kazuto were closer than ever, the bond formed between them in the real world made stronger by the time that they spent together.

Kirito, Asuna, and Lyfa had together fought their way up to floor 30, and the house that Kirito and Asuna had purchased still belonged to them. Yui, of course was as ecstatic as ever to be with her mommy and daddy, and even regarded Lyfa as a sister now. Now, on to the story.

"Man, that was a fun day, huh, Asuna?" Kirito yawned. They were walking back from a dungeon in the forest where the two of them had first found Yui. They were exhausted, but the loot was well worth it. The two of them had enough gold now to get anything that they wanted. Lyfa had gone into the village for some groceries that day, and she took Yui with her.

"That was." Asuna stopped walking and turned to face the boy of her dreams. "Kirito, do you ever think back to that first time we fought the boss on floor one? I keep looking back at that."

Kirito pulled Asuna close to him and embraced her tightly. "How could I forget? That was the first time that I ever got to fight with you." He smiled.

As the two of them walked back to the cabin that they shared with Lyfa and Yui, both began to reminisce of all of the fond memories that the two of them shared together. Sword Art Online may have been a game where dying meant something more than respawn, but in it many also found love, as they had. Battle tends to strengthen relationships, it seems.

At last they reached the cabin, to be greeted by an ecstatic Yui. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey, Yui!" they said together, the three joining in a group hug.

"Hey, guys," Lyfa appeared over the balcony. "Don't forget, the servers are shutting down soon. There's that new update coming in."

"How can I forget? V.R. sex will be possible and pleasurable in less than 10 minutes and then the servers will be down for maintenance for a couple hours after that. The next update will feature the ability to have children, but you didn't hear that from me." Kirito beamed. "In the meantime, what's to say you and I go on date night, Asuna? I hear that the new rec center is pretty awesome."

"Sounds like fun, Kazuto. I'll meet you at your house in about a half an hour?"

"Works for me."

A server warning then came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The server was shutting down for maintenance and updating. The three of them logged off, and Kazuto and Asuna prepared for the nightly fun that they would be having while the server shut down and updated.

**How do you like them apples? See you next time.**


End file.
